Mission Accomplished
by dragonroserei
Summary: What Mina Wants Mina gets and Kunzite falls hook line and sinker.
1. Chapter 1

My first one-shot. WooT!

So yeah, I own nothing. Least of all Sailor Moon.

* * *

"First you make me shop, now THIS!!" Kunzite hissed.

"You agreed to do it, didn't he? Yes he did!"

There was a small pause where Kunzite though carefully about what he was going to say. "Mina, she's asleep."

"Your point?"

"And she's two months old."

"Yes."

"Well, she's hardly likely to understand!"

Serena and Darien had just dropped off the baby Rini who was sound asleep in her portable crib in the middle of the living room. And he had though the day would improve. First he had been made to get out of bed at some ungodly hour so that she could go shopping, and then she had made _him_ shop! Lunch had been an absolute disaster because he had made the mistake of saying "wherever you want to eat is just fine darling". So they had lunch in some restaurant that was $150 dollars a head! The menu didn't even have prices. All he wanted to do was laze about but now there was a child in the house!

"– the weekend."

Kunzite froze. "Repeat that last bit."

Mina winced. "It's only for the weekend."

His eyes glowered. He grabbed his wife's arm and pulled her into the kitchen. "Only the weekend!!!! There isn't much left of it!"

Mina beamed. "Exactly!"

"No," he stared at her. "No."

"Too," she stared at him. "Late."

He weighed his options. "Why do you hate me so much?"

Mina sighed. "Look, we're Rini's godparents and Serena really wanted a break. It was the least I could do, ok?"

Kunzite pouted.

Mina smiled seductively. She got on her tiptoes and kissed his nose. "Later, I'll make it worth your while."

Again, he thought about his options. "Fine...but I draw a line at nappies."

* * *

Rini was screaming.

Mina had gone out.

Kunzite had tried everything. Feeding, burping, singing, dancing, hitting himself on the head, playing peek-a-boo – he was starting to feel like a one man version of the Wiggles. He had even changed the accursed nappy.

"Rini...please stop!" The final phase...begging.

And as if god had blessed him, she stopped and stared.

"Oh my god..." he fell back to the chair behind him. Cradling the baby in his arms. "You know, you're a lot of work."

Rini made a gurgling noise.

"Yes, you're cute. But don't tell Mina I used that word. She'll tease."

There was the sound of the door opening. He heard Mina drop a bag by the door and she walked into the living room. "Awwww, how cute!" she sounded delighted.

"Your turn," Kunzite said. He stood and handed the infant to Mina. She looked adoringly on the baby's face. He suddenly pictured her holding their child. A family. He shrugged the image away. Who knew if they were ready for that?

"How was she?"

Kunzite snapped back to reality. "She was...fine." Yeah, kid, I'll keep it a secret.

* * *

It was three in the morning and there was wailing of some sort of alarm clock. He sat bolt upright when hitting his alarm didn't work. God that's a racket. Where the hell is that coming from?

Oh.

Yawning, he got up. Mina was still snoring. Yeh, she'd sleep through the Blitz. He moved over to the crib. Rini looked so pathetic and small and upset. "Yeah, I'm here, Little miss Attention. Now what do you want?" He picked her up and immediately she was silent. "Alrighty then, would you like a song? Or perhaps you would like to let your poor uncle K go back to sleep." She looked wide eyed up at him. "Please?" Her eyes still wide. "Fine, you decide and wake me when you want something."

He lay on the couch with the baby lying on his chest. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, knowing that he was protecting a small person.

* * *

It was Sunday. Kunzite was sitting on the floor with a baby in front of him who was lying there gazing up at him, and he was gazing at her.

Mina walked in and quirked an eyebrow. "Having fun?"

Kunzite stared. "Who knew such a small person could make so much mess in a bath?"

Mina giggled. "Well, she was playing with the water. You were amusing her."

"Yeah well, did she have to get the hair?"

Mina rolled her eyes. She scooped Rini up. "Time for lunch. Mummy and Daddy will be here soon for you," she said tickling the baby, who gurgled.

Kunzite took her from Mina, who grabbed the bottle from the kitchen. When the bottle was heated, and tested, Mina took her again and fed her. There was no noise except the gulping of the babe. Again Kunzite saw pictures flying through his head of nurseries and children playing.

When she was finished she burped sleepily. Mina put her to bed. They both stood over the crib for awhile. "She's so beautiful," Mina whispered.

Kunzite nodded in agreement as the door bell rang. Kunzite went to get it and there stood Serena and Darien. Putting a finger to his lips, he motioned them inside.

Mina hugged her friend.

Darien picked up Rini while Serena explained they had to rush off to her brother's birthday party.

Mina smiled and hugged Serena and gave a kiss to Rini.

Kunzite kissed her on the forehead. "See ya later little Miss Attention."

Darien raised an eyebrow, and Kunzite shrugged.

* * *

Later that night after Mina had made it worth his while, the happy couple were snuggling. Kunzite kissed her shoulder. "I think we should try for a baby."

Mina smiled. "I'll think about it."

Kunzite smiled. "Night." He switched off the light and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Mina smirked. He wanted a baby? Finally! Mission accomplished. She'd have to call Serena and tell her the plan worked.

There we go! Leave a review if it was any good.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. Heeds for a sequel have been heard. And here is my attempt. Drop a line if it is any good. This might even turn into a threequel (I realise this is not a REAL word, but it amused me so much when I saw it typed)

Sorry I haven't updated ANY of my stories in like forever! I've been worked almost to death by the evil people who apparently own my life – my bosses.

* * *

Kunzite looked at his wife and sighed deeply. "So that was chocolate ice-cream with banana cream and plum jam?"

Mina looked thoughtful for a while and then suddenly firm. "Yes. That is definitely the food that will satisfy." She licked her lips.

"And you're not going to change your mind once I get downstairs and fix the food?"

Mina frowned. "That happened once."

"It's happened every night for the past two weeks," Kunzite said flatly. "You tell me yes I want the pickles and cheese sandwich, and then you get all grumpy when I give it to you. Apparently I need to have my hearing checked," he added wryly remembering last night and the turkey/meatball incident.

"Well……….."

"Look, at risk of my own death, I'll just get the disgusting ice cream combo. Ok?"

As he turned away, Mina yelled "WITH SPRINKLES!!!!"

* * *

Did he think he had made a mistake by almost begging for a child? Yes. Yes he did. The whole child thing on a whole was burning a hole in his pocket the size of China, and was turning his beloved wife into some sort of beast. He was almost frightened to come home at night. He looked forward to the period when they baby was born, and the nightmare would end. It wasn't even the fact that it _was_ 2 am and he was fixing some sort of ice-cream disaster, that didn't bother him. It was the fact that the ice-cream disaster he was making, would, inevitably, be the wrong ice-cream disaster.

So much of what he did was wrong. For instance, the other night, she had said she needed him to buy a cot. So he did. Top of the line. Very expensive and even matched the colours of the nursery (purple and yellow). He had made sure to take Darien and Zoi to help him choose the blasted thing AND a matching mobile! When he had brought it home, however, she said that it was the ugliest thing she had ever seen and locked herself in the bathroom crying hysterically over the cot.

Which had some how turned into a debate about how 'you don't love me anymore now that I'm fat with YOUR child!!!'

Mina was NO fun pregnant.

Kunzite kept his cool. He didn't lose it. He had calmly told her the he _did_ love her, and she wasn't fat even when she was pregnant, and that the cot was fine and was actually very pretty when you held the receipt next to it. Something that expensive was not going back to the shop where he had harassed the sales assistant into making sure he was getting the best.

* * *

Going back upstairs with the ice cream was easy. Watching her gleefully tuck into it without changing her mind was even better. He got back into bed, closed his eyes and settled down.

"What do you think of the name Aoife?"

Kunzite groaned. Never a moment's peace! "What?"

"If it's a girl. Aoife."

"Eeefa?"

"Yes. It's pretty. A-O-I-F-E. It's cute."

"Veto. No one will know how to pronounce it unless they're welsh."

"So?"

"Mina!" he turned over facing away from her. "It's 2:15 in the morning. I am _tired_."

"And I'm carrying your child, so if you ever want to sleep with me again, you will bloody well think of a name to name your child!"

Swallowing half a dozen retorts that would ultimately land him on the couch for the next three months.

Finally he said, "What happened to 'I must name my child Daniela'?"

Mina shrugged, put the empty bowl on the bedside table and snuggled down beside her husband. Mood changes. Now was the cuddly time. She yawned. "I got bored of it. Aoife is much more exciting, don't you think?"

"She'll hate you at school you know? With a teacher trying to call her 'A-OFF', and her having to say "EEE-FAH"."

"I'm so going to love the parenting thing," she giggled. "The day she yells at me 'I HATE YOU' is the day I know I'm doing something right."

"You have weird logic." And he realised that it was moments like these, that made him realise that everything was fine. Nothing could ever be a mistake with her.

* * *

One-shot that went no-where really. Lol.


End file.
